


Ready when you are

by myEttie



Series: object of my distraction [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are in love and in high school. Cas invited Dean over for movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready when you are

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Object of my distraction. Can be read as a stand alone. Un-betad, so apologises for the many typos you will no doubt find. Kudos and comments most welcome and appriciated.

Ready when you are

With something lost between a groan and a sigh Dean eased out of the kiss, a wide smile on his face. “Hey Cas” Dean whispered.

“Hello Dean” Cas replied a shy smile of his face. They were still sitting pressed together on the bleachers by the baseball diamond, neither sure whether they’d kissed for mere seconds or several minutes. 

Dean was unsure about what to do next. The kiss was best he’d ever had and he definitely wanted to experience more just like it. He was out as far as his family were concerned but it wasn’t common knowledge at school. He had no idea if Cas was out and, well, it was high school. 

Cas was contemplating pretty much the same thing. His parents and sister knew he was gay and his friends Ash and Kevin. Did Dean’s family know he was gay, was Sam aware? Would Dean be OK if their relationship, or whatever this was, got to be common knowledge?

The silence between them stretched somewhat awkwardly. Dean finally clearing his throat, “Ugh, Cas, say tomorrow morning I see you on the way to homeroom,” he said sounding uncertain, “is it Ok if I like, catch hold of your hand, or kiss you hello?” Dean dipped his head, looking up at Cas through his eye lashes, waiting for Cas’s response.

Cas was in equal parts surprised and delighted by Dean’s question. He understood that some of his fellow students might have a problem with any romantic relationship that he and Dean might to embark on. However, he was not going to let that stand in the way of one. Reaching out a hand he tipped Dean’s chin upward so that their eyes meet. Smiling warmly he answered “It is absolutely OK.”

Relieved Dean let out a shaky laugh, “Awesome.” Dean’s smile was so wide now that Cas couldn’t help but smile broadly in response. 

Leaning back in to Cas’s personal space Dean placed a firm yet brief kiss on Cas’s mouth. Taking hold of his hand he tugged Cas to his feet. “We better head home. Last thing I want is for Bobby to ground me for missing dinner, especially not now when I have a boyfriend to hang out with at weekends”  
A shiver of delight tickled down Cas’s spine at the use of the term “boyfriend”. He had wanted to ask, thought maybe after a date or two the term would apply, but Dean sounded pretty convinced, so Cas replied, “That is true, it would be very unfortunate if either of us had our free time curtailed now.”

Glad to see that they were on the same page Dean led them toward the car park and his P.O.S car. “Want a ride?” he asked.

Cas blushed, which caused Dean to laugh, “OK, OK, I’ll rephrase. Cas, would you like a lift home?”

Recovering Cas answered, “Yes please Dean.” Dean unlocked the car and both boys clambered in. Turning the key, Dean frowned as the car left out a weird choking noise before turning over. 

“Going to have to take a look at her after dinner,” Dean sighed “she might be a P.O.S car, but right now she’s my P.O.S car, and our only mode of transport.”

The drive to Cas’s parents’ house was short, and conversation flowed easily. Both boys more relaxed now that they had admitted to having feelings for each other. 

Dean pulled up outside the house, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Cas noticed the slight tilt at the end of the sentence, making what should have been a statement of fact into a question.

Leaning across the centre console Cas cupped Deans cheek, drawing them together. Cas smiled as he heard Dean sigh his way in to the kiss. Just like before Cas left welcomed by Dean’s kiss. Their lips moved gently together, both boys savouring the newness, the sweetness. 

Dean raised his hands and buried them in Cas’ short dark hair, the texture so soft and silky, he heard himself moan softly as he continued to kiss Cas.

Dean’s moan reached Cas’ ears, more he thought, yes more. Gently Cas slipped his tongue out to lick along the seam of Dean’s lips. Dean opened his mouth slightly giving Cas the access he had sought. The kiss deepened both boys drawing the other as close as their awkward position in the car would allow.

Dean could feel his arousal growing and suspected Cas was in a similar state. The temptation to run his hand down Cas’ chest to his groin was strong, but Dean resisted. Cas was too important, what they had was to be savoured. For the first time Dean knew he would be in one place long enough to actually allow a relationship time to develop, just like Cas and Dean’s friendship had. 

Cas and Dean pulled back from the kiss when they heard the front door of Cas’s house open. Silhouetted by the hall light stood Cas’s mom. “Shit” Dean’s curse little more than a whisper. 

Grinning Cas replied “It’s OK Dean. My family know I’m gay.” Cas was amused by the blush he could see raising on Dean’s cheeks. Sure getting caught making out by your newly acquired boyfriend’s mom was not the coolest thing to happen in the history of forever but it was definitely not the end of the world.

“You think I should go say hi?” Dean asked, thinking it was probably a bit soon, he really hoped Cas would say no.

“No” Cas replied, “Let me tell her about you first, give her time to adjust.” It was definitely too soon to be meeting the parents.

“All right” Dean agreed, “I will see you at school.” Cas smiled, happy now that there so no lingering question in Dean’s tone.

 

Dean arrived back a Bobby’s bang on time, Bobby calling out from the kitchen, “Boy, get your ass in here and help your brother with the table” just as the front door closed behind him.

Sam was taking bowls out of the cupboard so Dean went and grabbed glasses and cutlery. A few minutes later the trio were seated and digging in to large bowls of chilli. “You boys doing OK in school? Anything I should know?” Bobby glanced at each of the boys in front of him in turn. Bobby had expected at least for Dean to have a run in of some sort with a teacher or student, but so far there had been no contact from the school. He was starting to worry. John had always bitched about the boy’s behaviour to Bobby plenty of times, yet here they were 3 or so months in to the new school year and not a bad report in sight. 

Sam replied first “Schools good, nothing major to report Uncle Bobby.” With a shrug of his over grown shoulders Sam went back to eating his chilli.

Dean felt Bobby’s eyes turn back to him, the older man waiting for a response. Dean could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. “Dean?” Bobby questioned his tone casual. 

His throat suddenly tight Dean forced down a mouthful of chili. “Ehm, yeah actually, I have news” Dean began, both Bobby and Sam looking at him with open curiosity. Dean never had news.

“You both know Cas right? I’m pretty sure I mentioned him before” Bobby and Sam nodded so Dean continued, “So yeah, we’re like dating now. So em, today’s news, Dean Winchester has a boyfriend.

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed happily, “That’s awesome news. I so called it, knew that first day at lunch” Dean shuffled in his seat embarrassed, glancing at his Uncle then back at his chilli. 

“Son,” Bobby began calmly, “I’m real happy for you. Be sure and treat that boy right, you hear?” Dean couldn’t help it, he was so pleased by his uncles understated response that he burst from his chair and wrapped his arms around his uncle in a crushing hug. Bobby hugged him back tightly, no hesitation, no reluctance, just a solid reassuring hug. 

Blushing even more Dean returned to his seat, ducked his head and continued eating. Bobby reached out a hand and ruffled Dean’s hair affectionately. John really had done a number on the kid. The boy had been pretty much starved of affection since his mother died; it warmed Bobby’s heart right up to see the boy finally making a connection to someone new.

Sam was still grinning like an idiot enjoying his brothers squirming when Bobby turned his attention back to him. “What about you, any romantic interests?” It was Sam’s turn to blush, and blush he did, the tips of his ears going pink as well as his face.

Dean laughed, “Sammy here is hooked on Jessica, but she has yet to notice the overgrown seshquash in her midst.”

 

Dean woke the following morning with a grin on his face, he’d been having the best kind of dream. Burying his face in his pillow he stretched and groaned. A quick shower and breakfast then school and Cas. Dean’s grin stretched wider.

 

Cas woke with a similar smile on his face, having enjoyed a similar dream. Feeling wonderfully relaxed Cas stretched and sighed before heading to the bathroom to shower. Cas had always been ok with going to school but today was the first time he actually left excited about going. 

 

Dean parked and headed straight toward the main entrance of the school, scanning left and right, hoping to spot Cas. Dean stopped in his tracks a few feet from the door, Cas had spotted him and was heading his way. Dressed in black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, trench coat nowhere in sight, Dean decided he had the hottest boyfriend in the world ever.

Cas spotted Dean straight away and made a bee line for him. Dressed in dark blue jeans and grey Henley style top Dean looked good enough to eat. Cas was smiling broadly when he reached Dean. He really had the most attractive boyfriend in the world ever. “Hello Dean” he stated as he came to a stop in front of the other boy.

“Morning Cas” Dean replied, his hands coming to rest on Cas’s hips of their own volition. His thumbs sneaking under the soft fabric of Cas’s t-shirt, caressing the smooth skin gently.

A small squeak escaped Cas as he felt Dean’s ministrations, in response he reached up a hand to Deans jaw, drawing him in for a soft kiss. The kiss was chaste, really nothing more than a press of lips. It didn’t go un-noticed though; several cat calls were aimed in their direction. Nothing derogatory, just some wolf whistles and a very distinct, “Go Cas!” laughing it off the boys eased apart, their hands meeting and fingers entwining as they head in to the school. 

 

For a number of days Dean and Cas were quiet the curiosity, with several pairs of eyes tracking their movements at any one time. By the end of the second week however people seemed to get bored of watching them, and besides, it was rumoured that Coach Henricksen was getting it on with the art teacher so everyone seemed to have taken to stalking them instead. 

 

It was Saturday a month or so after the boys had started dating. Cas had invited Dean over to watch movies, he had sort of implied that he had the house to himself and that Dean could maybe stay over if Bobby allowed it. Dean was nervous and excited and not entirely sure what to do. Cas and he hadn’t been together very long, though a month definitely counted as Deans longest ever relationship. So far they had done nothing more than intensive making out with the odd grabbing of an ass cheek. Dean couldn’t decide if he was ready for more, if they, Cas and he together, were ready for more or not. 

First things first though, try and figure out what Bobby would do if he stayed out all night. Dean decided to go with honesty, Bobby could insist he come home and that would be that, movies making out then home. Or Bobby would treat him like the adult he very nearly was and trust him to make his own decisions and to act in a way that was right for both Cas and himself.

Dean was pleased and a bit stunned when after a vaguely embarrassing conversation Bobby gave him permission to stay over at Cas’s house, with a gentle reminder that condoms were not just to prevent babies and consent was a must. The word lubricant might also have been alluded to but neither could bring themselves to actually say it. 

So feeling in equal parts excited and ill Dean made his way to Cas’s house. 

 

Cas was fretting, he knew that inviting Dean over and hinting he could stay over implied certain things. Cas knew the following; at some point he wanted to go all the way with Dean. He was crazy about him and the boy was as hot as hell. What he wasn’t sure of was whether or not he was ready for that tonight. 

 

Cas opened the door before Dean got his finger to the doorbell. Dean smiled warmly at him, as Cas opened the door stepping back to allow Dean in. Cas was nervous, Dean could tell instantly. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Dumping his bag in the hall, Dean wanted nothing more than to ease the tension he felt radiating off Cas. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist he pulled Cas close and kissed him soundly on the lips, loud “mwa” sound and all. Grinning he pulled back and continued toward the kitchen.

Cas was stunned by Dean’s silly kiss, a laugh bursting from his lips. He could hear Dean going on about popcorn in the kitchen, deciding to take his cue form Dean, Cas opted to play it by ear. Cas headed in Deans direction, not wanting to leave him alone with the microwave too long. 

An hour or so later both boys were stretched out along the couch, Cas’s back pressed against Dean’s chest, Avengers Assemble on the big screen TV. 

Dean enjoyed having the full length of Cas’s body pressed close to his. He left so comfortable and warm he might fall asleep right here, even cries of “Hulk smash” couldn’t prevent his eyes from drooping. 

Cas was happy, so perfectly content he couldn’t prevent the soft sigh that escaped his lips. Dean noticed, his arms tightening around Cas slightly, “You Ok?” he questioned, a tinge of concern in his tone.

“Mmmm, happy” Cas replied, turning in Dean’s arms so they were face to face, chest to chest.

“Me too” Dean replied, eyes fixed on Cas’s mouth. “I’m gonna kiss you now.” Dean said for no particular reason other than to see Cas’s eyes widen in anticipation. 

Dean loved kissing Cas, the other boys lips were wide and inviting, so f-ing perfect. Pulling Cas in as close as possible Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue searching out the warmth of Cas’s mouth. 

Cas groan as Dean’s tongue stroked his, warmth spreading through his entire being. His arms snaked around Dean’s back, grasping the soft material of the others boys t-shirt, causing it to rise up and exposing Deans back to Cas’s tentative caress. Dean’s skin felt hot beneath Cas’s fingers tips, he could feel the play of Deans muscles under the skin. God Cas could get used to this.

Cas’s shy exploration of his body was slowly killing him, each shy touch sending his blood to his lower regions. Dean wanted more, but he knew he would also be happy with an eternity of Cas’s kisses and caresses. Unthinkingly Dean’s hands slid down Cas’s back, coming to rest of the curve of his ass, squeezing firmly Dean thrust his hips in to Cas’s. The resulting pressure against their hard-ons caused both boys to gasp and break the kiss. 

Cas was still undecided, feeling Dean against him felt amazing. He loved everything they did together but he felt shy and unsure. Worry spread through him, maybe Dean would decide he didn’t want a boyfriend who didn’t put out. Cas glanced up at Dean trying to keep the worry out of his eyes.

 

Dean didn’t like seeing the worried look on his boyfriends face. He needed to make sure Cas knew he was OK with whatever Cas wanted or didn’t want for that matter.

“Cas” Dean only continued when Cas meet his eye, “Just so you know, I am more than happy to spend the night making out on this couch, a little dry humping maybe too, but we don’t have to do anything that you’re not in to. I’m not going anywhere without you.” 

Dean looked so sincere, his green eyes radiating truth. Cas reached out, framing Dean’s freckled face in his hands, “I love you.” He whispered, before pressing his lips to Deans once more. He’d meant to say thank you, but his brain seemed to have been bypassed by his emotions.

Dean heard Cas’s whispered words against his lips, felt the truth of them right the way through his body. Cas loved him. No one outside of his family had ever said they loved him. Dean melted in to the kiss, his whole body relaxing against Cas, his arms caressing any part of Cas that was in reach. Easing back he looked in to Cas’s blue eyes, smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. “I love you too Cas, so damn much.” The stunned happy look in Cas’s eyes would stay with Dean forever. He never knew he had the power to make another that happy, joyful even. Dean wondered at it, feeling vaguely terrified. He realised he had the power to hurt Cas, he didn’t like that. But on the other hand, seriously, Cas had the power to crush him too. They were together in this, it would be fine. Dean didn’t question how he knew that, but he was certain.

Tucking Cas tight against his chest, one leg thrown over Cas’s, arms wrapped tight around each other again, Dean pressed a loving kiss to the top of Cas’s dark hair. “Time for a nap Cas.” he muttered.

Cas’s reply was half a yawn “Sweet dreams Dean.”


End file.
